Mood swings
by miyouimi
Summary: Sakura's pregnant and Sasuke has been taking care of her. It not easy though...she can be really moody..SasuSaku. Crackish one shot.


**A/N: This is sort of a crackish fic.I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mood swings 

Sasuke woke up that morning slowly and eventually opened his eyes fully. He sat up on the bed before getting up and going over to the blinds. He opened them up and let the soft sunshine pour into the room.

He looked back at the bed and couldn't help but feel happy when he saw Sakura. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. So peaceful…They had been married for a little while and Sakura was nine months pregnant. This made Sasuke sort of anxious. The baby would be due any time now…

He knew somewhere deep down that he like to be a parent though and that they would raise a great child. But, man, did Sakura have some mood swings while she was pregnant…. And she hit hard too! Even if she was carrying that baby…So, right now Sasuke really didn't want to wake her up…

Too late….

"Sasuke…." A low whine came from the bed as Sakura struggled to open her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her and wondered what adventures would take place today. And by 'adventures' a lot could happen in one day…a lot.

"Sasuke I'm hungry!" she called out to him and sat up, opening her eyes and crossing her arms, looking at him.

Great…

"Hn, well I cou-"

"I said I'm hungry, dammit!"

Sasuke blinked a couple times. "What do yo-"

"Make me oatmeal! Now!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, but didn't argue. He could already see that this would be a day of abuse for him… His ego was hurt so many times these past few months and he didn't know how more he could take. If anyone found out that he was at Sakura's whim every day, all day…

He hurried downstairs, made the oatmeal and hurried back up in record time. She wasn't impressed though.

"Well, jeez. If I asked for a turtle to make it then I would've just gone to the pond out back."

A vein popped out on Sasuke's head. Why?! What happened to the sweet, nice Sakura?? This one was scary…

He just handed her the oatmeal and she shook her head.

"I asked for toast," she stated and pushed the bowl away, refusing to eat it.

Sasuke was now annoyed. "Sakura! Just eat the damn oatmeal!"

Her eyes welled up and she sniffled. "Well…if…you want the best for the baby. Sasuke, why are you so mean to me?" She sniffled again and started to fake cry.

Sasuke felt bad, he didn't mean to make her sad. Sasuke knelt down beside her and took her hand in his own. "Sorry, Sakura. I'm just a little stressed…"

She took a spoonful of oatmeal and threw it at his face. "You're stressed?! Are you kidding?"

Sasuke let out a loud grunt and started to whip the oatmeal off of his face. He gritted his teeth and just replied, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't know. There, happy?"

"No."

Sasuke sighed again and closed his eyes for a second. In the meantime Sakura decided it'd be funny to start a pillow fight. 'Thwack!'

Sasuke tipped over and fell on the floor, not even knowing what happened. He looked up, surprised that he hadn't seen this surprise attack. Sakura smirked at him as he started to get up.

"What the hell?" was all he said.

"I dunno…" she said innocently and smacked him again, harder this time.

He stumbled back one-step before taking a pillow himself. "Sakura, that was really unwise…"

She got up and crossed her arms over her big belly. "Oh, really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, really." He went a smacked her in the side, but softly. He really couldn't hit her hard with the baby and all, so he had a disadvantage.

"What was that? Are you kidding? What, did wittle old Sasuke wimp out?" she mocked and whacked him again.

See, abuse. Such abuse he was receiving…He growled, "Sakura, you'd better stop soon."

"Nope!" she gave him a smile and went to hit him, but he dodged. He dodged the next couple and she really couldn't move that fast and she was running out of breath. "Get back her! She ordered.

He shook his head, getting scared by about how fierce she was getting.

She dropped the pillow, and he raised his eyebrows. Was she giving up? She just walked over to him swiftly and pressed her lips against his quickly. He gave out a surprised look and turned red from the sudden kiss. He just closed his eyes though and she then opened hers, smirking internally.

One of her hands snaked around his waist as the other reached for the pillow in his hand. She then snatched the pillow quickly and broke the kiss, stepping back and with the rest of her power she hit Sasuke on the side, hard. Feathers flew everywhere around the room as Sasuke fell to the floor on his butt, covered in feathers.

That little cheater!

Sakura just burst into fits of giggles. "Haha! Now you really are a chicken! Chicken butt!"

That was just about enough! Sasuke got up quickly and grabbed Sakura's wrists. "Sakura," he said firmly. "You-you need to stop it!" he tried to act in charge. He wanted his pride back…

Sakura just stood there, staring at him wide-eyed.

Oh-no…. Was she going to cry? Sasuke immediately felt bad and he let go of her wrists as his gaze softened. "I'm sorry," he said softly, looking at her. She didn't answer though and she looked pale...

"Sakura?" Sasuke started to get worried…

Sakura finally answered, but it was unexpected.

She gasped, "Sasuke, the baby's coming!"

Uh-oh…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? I hope so… Review please!**


End file.
